Drowning
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR THE THIRD MOVIE: Ragetti falls into the sea and can't swim!


Did Barbossa really expect her to just let him go without any form of punishment for what he had done to her? After she had raised him back from the dead using what little power she had been allowed to keep when the first pirate council trapped her in that damned human bondage of theirs?

Calypso was a goddess…and that meant that she was also a woman.

Everyone knows how strong a woman's fury can be…add to the fact that she is a goddess and all of those with male genitalia had better run for the hills.

That was what had caused the raging storm to come down on the Black Pearl and no one was spared as large waves crashed down on the ship, trying to drag down as many as she could down into the sea to drown and meet Will Turner; the new ferrier of the dead.

"I can' swim!" Ragetti shouted over the noise of the storm as he held onto Pintel tightly, his nails digging into the man's flesh as he whimpered and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Don' le' me go!" he begged.

"I won', lad!" Pintel swore to him, trying his best to hold on tightly.

Suddenly a large wave rose up above the ship and it slammed down cruelly onto the deck and it tore the two of them apart.

"Pint!" Ragetti wailed, his back slamming hard against the railing of the ship.

"Rags! Git away from there!" Pintel shouted, trying to reach him before another wave hit.

"We need ta git below deck, lad!"

Ragetti nodded with a whimper, vaguely thankful that at least he no longer had to worry about a wooden eye getting lost during this storm.

Pintel reached out a hand to him and Ragetti was about to take it when another wave suddenly smashed against the ship and Pintel stared in horror at the smashed railing where Ragetti had just been standing.

That was when he suddenly noticed the change in the weather.

With a frown Pintel looked around and he and the others saw that the waters were clear again and there was not a cloud in the sky.

As soon as he hit the water Calypso had sensed him and memories of what he had done for her came back.

This was the man with one eye…the one who had released her from her bonds when Barbossa had failed to do so.

With a smile the goddess had decided to spare the rest their lives in return for this one and as he slowly started to sink, large arms started to reach out to drag him down to be with her for eternity.

A hand had taken a hold of Ragetti's ankle when there was a loud splash and Calypso gasped in surprise as the short bald one called Pintel dove down and grabbed Ragetti by the wrist, meaning to bring the young man back up to the surface.

There was resistance at first and Pintel frowned despite himself at this as he once more tried to bring Ragetti back to the surface so that he could breathe.

Ragetti himself was mostly out of it, but when Pintel grabbed him by the wrist, he had smiled faintly and Calypso had clearly seen an image in the young man's mind; showing how much he loved Pintel and never wanted to leave his side.

Whatever was holding Ragetti back suddenly let go and Pintel quickly dragged him back up to the surface, sputtering as he forced his head up to breathe fresh air.

"Get those two up here!" Barbossa barked at the surviving crew on deck and soon enough Ragetti was laid down on deck, his head propped up to try and get him to breathe again.

"Come on, Rags!" Pintel pleaded, kneeling over the lad, holding his head in his arms. "Open yer eyes, lad!"

There was a moment when all of the crew thought that he was dead, but Barbossa soon smiled knowingly as he looked up at the sky.

"Ye didn't know he had someone else did ye?" he asked suddenly and everyone looked at him in confusion as the formerly dead captain laughed to himself as Ragetti sputtered back to life, gasping softly as Pintel held onto him tightly with joy.

Calypso frowned slightly to herself but she did nothing else to try and punish the pirates.

After all, she too had known what it was like to lose someone that she loved too and she figured that tearing those two apart to satisfy herself would make her just as wicked as the man who had once loved her and ripped her apart from what she had loved the most.

As Pintel slowly helped Ragetti to his feet the crew gasped and watched as a pod of dolphins suddenly appeared, squeaking happily as they danced and leapt around the ship.

"Ye know…" Ragetti said softly, coughing a few times. "The Greeks were the ones wot said tha' dolphins near a ship were a sign o' good luck fer the crew."

Pintel smiled and he ruffled his young friend's sopping wet hair.

"Come on, Rags. Le's git ye warm, aye?"

Ragetti smiled and he leaned into his arms, letting his lover lead him back down below.


End file.
